disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
When She Loved Me
"When She Loved Me" (Cuando alguien me amaba en español latino y Cuando me quería en castellano) es una canción triste de Toy Story 2 escrita por Randy Newman vista desde la perspectiva de Jessie sobre cómo una vez fue querida por una joven llamada Emily, pero eventualmente olvidada mientras esta crecía. Woody es conmovida por la manera en que termina la historia de Jessie con la frase "Nunca olvidas a niñas como Emily o...Andy...pero ellos a tí si": Esta canción fue nominada al Premio Óscar a la Mejor Canción en el 2000, en donde McLachlan la interpretó en la ceremonia de premios, pero el premio se lo llevó Phil Collins por otra canción de Disney "You'll Be in My Heart" de Tarzán, que fue lanzada en el mismo año que Toy Story 2. Sin embargo, sí recibió el Premio Grammy por la Mejor Canción en los 43 av Premios Grammy. Está enlistada como la segunda canción en el soundtrack de Toy Story 2. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Cuando alguien me amaba Me sentía tan feliz Los momentos que pasamos Los recuerdo bien Siempre en su pesar Yo sus lágrimas sequé Su alegría compartí también Cuando me amó De estación en estación Entre las dos había unión Y nada más nosotras Como debía ser Y si sola estaba La solía acompañar Así fue cuando me amó El tiempo pasó Yo soy igual Más poco a poco me olvidó Sola me quedé Pero espero aún oír Su voz diciendo "Yo te amo." Olvidada estaba Cuando ella me encontró Me sostuvo como antes De nuevo me sonrió Pues me amaba Sí, me amaba Cuando alguien me amaba Me sentía tan feliz Los momentos que pasamos Los recuerdo bien Cuando me amó |-|Castellano= Cuando me quería Todo era lo mejor Cada instante compartido Mi alma lo guardó Siempre que lloró Fue en mi hombro protector Cuando fue feliz, yo fui feliz Había amor En el claro amanecer Y en el más frío anochecer Estábamos unidas Tal como debe ser Cuando estaba sola Yo le daba mi calor Porque aún había amor Con el tiempo yo Jamás cambié Pero ella se empezó a alejar Sola me quedé Esperando un día oír "Ahora y siempre voy a amarte." Triste y olvidada Soportaba mi dolor Al soñar que mi abrazaba Igual que hacía ayer Cuando ella me quería Cuando me quería Todo era lo mejor Cada instante compartido Mi alma lo guardó Había amor |-|Inglés= When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears And when she was happy, so was I When she loved me Through the summer and the fall We've had each other, that was all Just she and I together Like it was meant to be And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me So the years went by I stayed the same But she began to drift away I was left alone Still I waited for the day When she'd say, "I will always love you." Lonely and forgotten I'd never thought she'd look my way And she smiled at me and held me Just like she used to do Like she loved me When she loved me When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart When she loved me Curiosidades * Esta canción fue nominada en los Premios de la Academia a la Mejor Canción Original, junto con "Blame Canada" de South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, perdiendo ante "You'll Be Be My Heart" por la película animada de Disney, Tarzán, escrita por Phil Collins. La primera película de ''Toy Story'' también fue nominada con "You've Got a Friend in Me" (que también estaba en la secuela) pero perdió el premio ante "Colors of the Wind" de Pocahontas. Debido a esto, Toy Story 2 es la única película de Toy Story que no ganó un Oscar. * La música de la canción puede ser oída en Toy Story 3. * Randy Newman, el compositor, tocó el piano en esta canción. * Tom Hankshttp://www.dnaindia.com/entertainment/report-tom-hanks-wept-while-watching-toy-story-2-1394052 y Tim Allen, las voces de Woody y Buzz admitieron que la secuencia de flashback de esta canción los hizo llorar cuando vieron por primera vez de Toy Story 2. * La canción es muy similar a "I Will Go Sailing No More" de la primera película de Toy Story ya que Jessie recuerda sus memorias de una manera similar a cuando Buzz descubre que es un juguete y se da cuenta que no puede volar. Referencias en:When She Loved Me pt-br:When She Loved Me Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones ganadoras de Premios de la Academia Categoría:Canciones de Toy Story Categoría:Canciones de Pixar Categoría:Canciones nominadas a los Globos de Oro Categoría:Canciones ganadoras de Premios Grammy Categoría:Canciones nominadas a los Premios Grammy Categoría:Canciones Destacadas